


The Truest Believer's Reward

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (aka Jamie is 19 in this fic), Anal, Bottom!Jack, Cuddles, Cupcake and Jamie are bros, Cupcake's Name is Cadence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecure Jack, M/M, Pining, Protective Jamie, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Snow Fairy!Baby Tooth, and roommates, top!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jamie is 19 and in the middle of moving out for college. He's moving in with Cupcake, though he starts doubting that this was a good idea when she continuously teases him about his hopeless long-time crush on Jack Frost.Until Jack is there to witness the teasing and ask questions. Will Jamie finally have the guts to tell Jack about his feelings...? Well, obviously, otherwise this fic wouldn't exist.





	

RotG || BenneFrost || RotG || The Truest Believer's Reward || RotG || BenneFrost || RotG

Title: The Truest Believer's Reward – How to Woo a Guardian

Fandom: DreamWorks; Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movie reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, pining, fluff, slight hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: Jamie/Jack

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland Frost, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, Cadence 'Cupcake' Miller, Baby Tooth

Summary: Children stop believing in the Guardians when they grow up. Normal children do. Children who grow up with fairy tales. Not True Believers who got to fight alongside the Guardians and helped save the world. Nothing, not even adulthood, would ever manage to erase that memory. They stayed in contact with the Guardians, stayed friends with the Guardians. But then as a teenager, Jamie starts having a big problem, because he doesn't admire Jack like a hero anymore or love him like a friend – he wants _more_. He had managed to fall in love with Jack Frost.

**The Truest Believer's Reward**

_How to Woo a Guardian_

Jamie Bennett might just be the only person on this planet who washed his hands with ice-cold water before masturbating. Which was weird and he knew it and he was _so ashamed_ about why.

But he knew Jack Frost's body-temperature and having cold hands just made it so much easier to imagine his hand to be Jack's. The mere thought sent thrills through Jamie's body.

And he was so incredibly ashamed of that.

He shouldn't feel that way. Jack was his best friend. Jack used to be his childhood idol. A hero he looked up to. A celestial being, a higher deity protecting children – literally the embodiment of something pure and good that should not be tainted by dirty thoughts. Especially not from some silly brat like him who had once saved the world with Jack twelve years ago.

He still remembered just how worried and heartbroken he had been back then, when Jack had left with the Guardians back then, in the aftermath of Pitch. He knew he had been silly and it was embarrassing, really. After all, Jack's duty was to bring snow – and he did just that. All around the world. He wasn't settled down like the other Guardians, he didn't have some kind of palace or workshop to return to. He spent most of his time off-duty in Burgess, playing with Jamie and his friends. Jamie and the others spread the word of Jack Frost throughout Burgess and beyond, when they became teens and Pippa took a job as a babysitter, she told stories of Jack Frost and of course the story of how they had defeated Pitch Black. In fact, Monty had written a book about it and called it the _Guardians of Childhood_. It had started out as an illustrated story they had worked on together as children, but in their teens, Monty had worked it over again. And now, Monty had found the guts to actually publish it. It was beautiful and amazing and Jamie owned a copy. It was a children's book with beautiful illustrations for which the Guardians themselves had posed. Especially North had offered a jolly laugh and posed with his sabers and his sleight.

And yet, after all their adventures, all the respect and awe Jamie held for Jack as a child had turned into this sick perversion. Jack had been his first wet dream. And every single one following. Granted, it was more than just Jack's body that Jamie wanted – even though it was an utterly alluring body. Lithe, with the long legs always clad in those far too skin-tight leather pants that showed off the perfect roundness of Jack's ass, then his beautiful snow-white hair, the ice-crystal blue eyes and his pale, soft skin. All of that, yes. But also how funny and playful and gentle and loving and insanely strong Jack was. Insanely strong even though he was so vulnerable and had such an easily breakable heart. Three hundred years of isolation had left him vulnerable to so many fears of abandonment. Jamie knew, had been painfully aware ever since he had become a teenager. When Jamie and the others had reached fourteen, Jack had started growing _afraid_. Every single time he landed in Burgess, landed in the vicinity of one of the True Believers, he would look at them doubtfully, reluctantly, _afraid_. Afraid that they would no longer be able to see him, terrified that they would just walk straight through him. And even though Jamie told him over and over again that they were more than just believers because they _knew_ , they were friends and worked with the Guardians and helped them and would never forget them, Jamie still saw the same fear in those beautiful eyes every single time Jack came to visit.

A part of him understood it, of course. They had been the very first people to _see_ Jack, to _play_ with Jack, to befriend Jack – the first ones in three hundred years, the first ones Jack could remember. The whole having believers thing was still new for Jack.

Jamie wanted to wrap Jack up in his arms and a blanket of love, sheltering him and cherishing him and _loving_ him. He wanted to kiss Jack, hold him close, have the white-haired snow-bringer sit on his lap, hold hands with him, cuddle with him and yes – also have _lots_ of sex with him.

Which was how we'd get back to how this started. Jamie's head was filled with filthy, dirty thoughts of Jack Frost and he jerked off a lot while thinking about the Guardian of Fun. But now that Jamie had graduated from high school and was going to college, he felt like he should get as much of it out of his system as possible before moving in with his new roommate.

"I don't like you moving out! It's gonna be _so boring_. And what if Jack doesn't visit anymore because you moved out? And how am I gonna go visit Bunny if Jack doesn't come over anymore?"

Jamie rolled his eyes in agitation as he closed the last box with his belongings and labeled it _books_. Sophie was leaning against the doorway with a pout. She had grown up into a pretty teen, slim and tall and with a side-cut, the not shaved off half of her blonde hair so long it reached her shoulder blades. She pouted at him viciously, arms crossed over her chest. The Bennett-siblings were very close, had been since the day of Pitch's defeat. Sharing such a secret did bring you closer. And aside from Jamie's friends, Sophie was the only one knowing the Guardians were actually real. She still regularly visited Bunny. The first Easter after Pitch's defeat – the one year anniversary – Bunny had grumpily invited them all to help with the eggs for Easter. Apparently, Sophie had actually helped paint the eggs during that fateful Easter and she had taught the Guardians a very important lesson about teamwork and about how to handle children, so it had become a tradition since then that their True Believers and the Guardians worked together for Easter. Bonding time. Jamie knew that Bunny adored Sophie. The poor guy who would ever start dating Sophie; he'd be in so much trouble from an oversized and overprotective kangaroo-like bunny. Not to mention that Grandpa North would probably _cut_ anyone who'd hurt the youngest member of their unorthodox semi-family. Because that was what Jamie's friends and the Guardians had become at this point, after twelve years. Even in their late teens now, they all still believed – because it really wasn't a matter of belief if one _knew_ something was real. Unlike others who lost their faith in their teens, because it had just been based on bedtime stories and fairy tales. No, Jamie knew they were real, had seen them and talked to them so often over the years, had fought alongside them, visited them.

"Soph, I'm going to college", grunted Jamie pointedly. "And besides, Jack wouldn't just _abandon_ you, you know that. Also, it's not like you couldn't just come and visit me, right?"

Sophie did not look convinced or impressed as she grabbed one of Jamie's boxes to bring it down and outside where Cadence's car was waiting. Cadence Miller, or as they used to call her as a child Cupcake, was sitting behind the wheel. She looked irritated, as she did most of the time. She was the tallest of the group and where she had been decidedly on the overweight side of things as a child, she had divided that body-weight rather well, though she still wasn't one of those skinny kind of girls. Her hair was shoulder-long, even though she has had a phase of wearing it long, but it had been 'too much of a pain in the ass' so she cut it off.

"There you are, Bennett. I thought you forgot. If you had kept me waiting five more minutes, I would have driven off and you could have carried your stuff to the apartment on foot", snarked Cupcake.

Her car was obnoxiously pink. Just like everything else about her, even after twelve years. Part of Jamie liked that she was true to herself, the other part of him was afraid their apartment would be as pink. Yes, their apartment. They had graduated from high school a month ago and while Caleb and Claude had left the state together, Pippa went on a backpack trip to New Zealand and Monty started college a couple cities over, Cupcake and Jamie were the only ones remaining in Burgess. Sophie, Jamie and Cadence were officially the only True Believers left in Burgess. That hurt, in a way. In a way, it made Jamie afraid – afraid to lose his childhood, his friends, the mismatched little family they had become.

And then North had left them all snow-globes for Christmas and part of Jamie knew that him and his friends had the kind of bond that would prevail. After all, they lived in times of the internet. Even if they wouldn't be able to see each other every day anymore, they could still be friends.

"Oh please. You'd have waited, Cupcake", snorted Jamie.

"Cadence", corrected Cupcake irritated. "What is it with you dorks being unable to drop that embarrassing childhood nickname? Brats."

Jamie just smirked and put his box onto the backseat. He went to hug Sophie a last time, smiling down at the blonde. Sophie offered another couple of complaints before letting go of her brother.

"Keep an eye on mom, okay?", whispered Jamie, ruffling her hair.

"Always", huffed Sophie and swatted his hand away.

/break\

Jamie was in the middle of putting his last things away. It had taken him a week to unpack everything because he kept getting distracted by the process of enrollment in classes and bitch-fighting with Cupcake about how to decorate the shared living spaces. Sighing, Jamie collapsed on his bed with spread arms and was startled by the shadow that was cast over him. Blinking, he looked up to see Jack perched up on the windowsill, toes curling around it for support as he hovered. Jack was silently watching him, lower lip caught between his pearly-white teeth. Jamie sighed softly. Jack had stopped making sound when he entered, because he was still afraid that they would just _not_ react to him anymore, so he just lays in wait, hoping and praying they'd notice him and _still see him_. Every single time that happened, Jamie just wanted to scoop Jack up in his arms and hold him. Which he did. He just also wanted to _kiss_ Jack silly. Which he didn't.

"Hello, Snowflake", greeted Jamie gently, smiling at Jack and opening his arms wide.

Jack practically lunged at him and hugged him tightly. Cautiously, Jamie maneuvered them to lay curled together, both arms tightly and protectively around Jack, Jack's head tugged safely under Jamie's chin, the fluffy white hair tickling Jamie a bit. They had always cuddled. When Jamie had been a kid, he often fell asleep on Jack when they were talking about their daily adventure. Back then, the Guardian had been the protective force, but the older Jamie grew, the more he realized that out of all the Guardians, Jack Frost was the one most in need of a protector himself. After three hundred years all on his own, without any physical contact, without anyone to talk to – there were scars running so deep they would never heal. And the whole mess with Pitch had not helped. Jamie knew the story, had heard every aspect from every Guardian's angle. When Pitch had tricked Jack, lured him in with his sister's voice, taunted him and distracted him, when Jack had _tried_ to free the Baby Teeth – and when he had returned to the Guardians to learn that the eggs had been smashed. When they had _dropped him again without another word_. Jamie knew. Not from Jack. Jack always avoided that part of the story, but Tooth and North didn't. They had told Jamie, guilt heavy in their voices. How fast they had been to judge, how they had not even given Jack the benefit of a doubt. After all those years of loneliness, just when Jack had started to trust them, had thought he had found _his place_ , they had turned their backs on him. Jamie would forever be in awe at Jack's loyalty. He didn't turn to Pitch, but he also didn't just ignore them. He still kept fighting, kept helping – had helped Jamie keep believing and with that, he had saved the Guardians. Even though they had distrusted him, had abandoned him, hadn't given him any reason to keep fighting for them. Jack Frost, for being the bringer of snow and ice, had the warmest, most gentle heart Jamie could imagine. He deserved all the love in the world and if he could, Jamie would give it to him.

"You haven't been around for a week, Snowflake", whispered Jamie softly, running his hands up and down Jack's back in a soothing manner. "I missed you a lot."

"Missed you too", hummed Jack, sounding sleepy as he snuggled closer.

"You know, Soph is worried you won't come and visit her anymore now that I moved out", mused Jamie with an amused smile. "I told her that's ridiculous, but... maybe you could go and visit her after a nap or so? To let her know you didn't _just_ come to visit me."

"O—Of course", huffed Jack confused. "Sophie's my friend too! Of course I'll visit her too! I visited Monty in Pittsburgh on my way here! He's _so_ excited about college. It's cute."

Jamie smiled fondly, running his fingers through Jack's hair and massaging his scalp. Jack closed his eyes in bliss and seemingly melted into Jamie's touch.

"How are the other Guardians?", asked Jamie curiously.

"Bunny and North are fighting about Christmas and Easter _again_ ", snorted Jack, smiling a little. "And Tooth just can't keep her fingers out of my mouth. At one point, Sandy knocked Bunny and North out with his sleep-sand because they got on his nerves."

Jamie laughed a bit at that. Jack curled together tighter, causing something to squeal. Baby Tooth crawled out of Jack's hoodie, glaring up at her Guardian. Carefully, Jamie reached out to pat her head. Her formerly turquoise feathers were a gentle luminous blue and her wings looked like shards of ice. She had turned that way a few weeks after the battle against Pitch, turning her into the first Snow Fairy. Many of the other Baby Teeth, who Jack had tried to rescue, had also turned to him and now helped him bring snow and joy all over the world. Jamie was glad, very happy that Jack wasn't alone anymore. Sure, he now had the Guardians and he had the Believers, but in the end, he was always, constantly traveling the world – alone with the wind. Not anymore.

"Hey there, Baby Flake", grinned Jamie, ruffling her icy feathers.

She squeaked and smiled brightly at him before she flew up to curl together in the nape of Jack's neck, making him smile pleased. As his first follower, she was his second in command. Jamie knew Jack had a castle – an ice castle in Antarctica that he had built around a scary but impressive monument of frozen nightmare-sand from his encounter with Pitch. But Jamie also knew Jack _never_ stayed there. It was mainly just the base of operation for the Snow Fairies.

"...I'm sleepy, Jamie...", yawned Jack, rubbing his nose along Jamie's collarbone.

"Then sleep", whispered Jamie softly. "I'll watch over you."

"Protect me from nightmares?", joked Jack sleepily.

Jamie chuckled a little and kept caressing Jack's hair until he fell asleep. It was peaceful and quiet for a while, Jamie got to just hold Jack close and keep him safe and warm. Jamie knew why Jack loved the cuddling and hugging, because he had no body-heat of his own and yet he still craved the warmth – to an extend. He didn't do summer. That was something the Believers had learned the hard way. Aka, the way that had gotten them all mighty scoldings from Bunny, of all Guardians. Jack was winter-bound, going on a beach vacation with the teens had been a horrible idea and had led to Jack catching a pretty bad and pretty high fever. Bunny had kept scolding the children all the way to the North Pole where Nick and his Yetis had taken over and helped Jack back on his feet. It had been _horrifying_ to Jamie – even more so than the battle against Pitch had been.

"Holy fucking hell. What in the _world_?!"

Jamie jumped a little as his cussing roommate entered the flat and then headed straight for Jamie's room. Frowning confused, Jamie looked toward the door. Cupcake did not look impressed.

"What?", asked Jamie, blinking a couple of times.

"It's snowing. In our living room", stated the brunette girl evenly but aggravated.

"...Oh. Yeah, that sometimes happens when Jack has a good dream", nodded Jamie.

Cupcake heaved an exaggerated sigh and made a show of rolling her eyes. "Sure, of course it does. Tell me again why I decided to move in with _Jack Frost's boyfriend_?"

"Because you love me", sassed Jamie, before he realized what exactly she had said.

His eyes widened comically and his whole face turned dark-red, ears burning. Cupcake smirked knowingly at him and in that moment he was the one wondering why he had moved in with her. Sure, over the years she had become his best friend. She was a force to be reckoned and they had the most epic all-night gaming marathons against each other.

"Tell your boyfriend to make it snow in _your_ bedroom, if he has to do indoor weather."

Jamie groaned and hit his head back against the pillow. The weight on his chest shifted some and ice-blue eyes stared up at him in anxious confusion. Jamie gulped and resumed blushing.

"...What... did Cupcake mean?", asked Jack softly.

Jamie cursed in his head in a way that would probably cost him at least one Christmas present from North. "Uh, she was... She was just joking, Snowflake."

"...Oh", nodded Jack, still looking confused but also kind of sad.

This however made Jamie frown. Slowly, Jamie sat up and pushed Jack off enough so the two of them could look at each other and sit opposite each other. Jack pulled his legs up against his chest, staring at Jamie with a tilted head and curious, confused eyes.

"That's not entirely true", admitted Jamie red-faced as he averted his eyes to stare at his own lap. "She's teasing me. B—Because I... I... I love you, Jack. Oh, in Manny's name, I've loved you for _years_ now. B—But we're friends and I'm one of the few people you trust and I wouldn't want to change that and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to hurt you. But. Yeah, Cupcake and the others have been making fun of me about my hopeless crush for years."

"...Y—You... _love_ me?", asked Jack, eyes large and slightly purple flush on his cheeks.

Jamie nodded sharply, his own blush ridiculously hard. "Yes. You're... _amazing_. I always... idolized you. You were my hero. Still are. But... I also have... different feelings for you now. I love you."

"And what Cupcake said. A—About me being your... boyfriend?", asked Jack with a slight hitch. "Is that... do you... want that? Are you... I mean..."

"If I want you as my boyfriend?", asked Jamie ridiculed. "That'd... be... more than I have dared to dream about. All I want, but I don't... I mean, you're... so special. And I'm..."

"The most special", whispered Jack, staring at Jamie with so much adoration.

"I'm not", laughed Jamie embarrassed, cheeks dark red.

"You were the _first_ person to believe in me", whispered Jack confused and tilted his head. "You were my very first friend. You... were the first one willing to protect _me_. You're the most special person on this entire planet, to me."

Jamie gulped hard, feeling a little lightheaded. "I... I love you. I want to be your boyfriend. If that is something you would want too, Jack. Only then. I want to... make you happy."

"...Happier than you're already making me?", asked Jack surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, could you... imagine, maybe giving me a chance...? To take you out on a date? To make you maybe... fall for me?", asked Jamie nervously, fidgeting a little.

"No. I mean, uh, you wouldn't have to try that. You already _did_ ", stated Jack, eyes large and cheeks purple. "You're the person I always come to when I feel lonely. Because you're always there, because I trust you more than anyone. You know exactly what to do and say to make me feel... safe and loved and protected. I love spending time with you. And I know you think I'm some innocent thing because I'm a guardian of childhood, but... I'm three hundred years old. I've seen a lot of stuff. I know what romance is. And, uh, I know what sexual attraction is. And I do want both. With you."

Jamie made a slightly embarrassing high-pitched sound at that, staring at Jack in utter surprise. Okay, so part of Jamie really had been seeing Jack as this epitome of naive innocence. But yes, Jack was three hundred years old and had seen far more than Jamie could ever dream of.

"Can... I kiss you?", asked Jamie eagerly and hopefully.

Jack's adorable blush lit up more – and Jamie knew he wanted to make Jack blush _a lot_ from here on out, because it was just too cute. The white-haired boy nodded very eagerly, hands between his knees as he leaned forward. Jamie's heart thumped hard as he also leaned forward, until their lips finally met in a chaste, brief kiss. Both stared at each other in awe as they parted.

"So... do you... want to be my boyfriend?", asked Jamie with a smile.

"Yes!", exclaimed Jack so hastily that he snapped his mouth shut right away and flushed. "Uhm, I mean... Yes, please. I'd really love that, Jamie."

Jack yelped and then he laughed as Jamie leaned forward so much that he threw Jack off-balance and had him sprawled out on the bed with Jamie above him. The brunette had the brightest smile on his lips as he started kissing Jack with more gusto. Jack gasped softly and wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck, fingers curling in the messy brown locks to hold onto Jamie. It was Jamie's turn to gasp when Jack hooked one leg around Jamie's waist and pulled him down until their crotches brushed. Jamie's fists curled into the sheets to keep from dry-humping Jack right then and there.

"W—Wait", panted Jamie as he brought some distance between them. "I... I don't just want sex from you. I want to _be_ with you. So... let's take this slower?"

Jack's eyes were squeezed shut. "S—Sorry. I've just... thought about this... a lot."

"...You have?", asked Jamie wide-eyed and surprised.

"Sure", stated Jack with a frown. "I mean, _look at you_. You grew up into such a handsome guy. And you _always_... cuddle me. I've felt your muscles a lot already, so yeah, in the last two years, I might have had... a couple... not so friendly thoughts about you, Jamie."

"Oh", nodded Jamie with a ridiculously large grin splitting his face.

Jack snorted a little at that dopey expression, rolling his eyes. "But can we do more kissing?"

"A—Absolutely", nodded Jamie eagerly and bent down for another kiss.

Jack smiled happily and melted into the kiss.

/break\

"Bennett, tell your boyfriend I don't want to build a snowman in our kitchen!"

Both Jack and Jamie jumped a little from where they were busy making out on the couch in the living room. Jack blushed and looked up at the agitated looking brunette girl. Jamie grinned up at his roommate upside-down, hands on Jack's hips as his white-haired lover was straddling his waist.

"C—Cupcake! You're home early!", exclaimed Jack embarrassed and tried floating off.

His boyfriend's grip on his hips tightened and Jamie raised one eyebrow. Jack's blush intensified and he looked up at Cupcake with nervous uncertainty. Cupcake sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah. Last class was canceled. I hate when the professor only notices that they'll be home sick the very same day", grunted Cupcake irritated. "There any lunch left, Bennett?"

"Yeah. There's some spaghetti on the stove", replied Jamie.

"Is it... really okay?", asked Jack unsure, looking from Cupcake's retreating form to Jamie.

"What?", asked Jamie very confused.

"You and... me?", offered Jack. "I mean. I'm not exactly... a _normal_ kind of... person? I'm _dead_ , Jamie. No one aside from you and your friends can even see me."

"Okay, first of all, they aren't _my_ friends, they're _our_ friends", started Jamie correcting, gently pulling Jack down into a brief kiss. "And secondly, they're not going to judge you and me. And I also do not care what anybody else thinks, Jack. I love you, have loved you for so long now."

Jack blushed and reluctantly leaned in for another brief kiss, accompanied by a snort from Cupcake. Slowly, Jack climbed off his lover and flew over to Cupcake, looking at her in worry.

"Oh, stop staring at me like a kicked kitten, Frost", huffed Cupcake and elbowed him. "You and Jamie are... disgustingly cute. And don't think I hadn't noticed that the two of you are together. I saw you sneaking kisses all the time. I told Pippa the last time we skyped and she and Monty essentially started planning a party to celebrate that Bennett finally got his act together and asked you out."

"So... all of you are okay with it?", asked Jack, tilting his head.

"Of course we are", stated Cupcake, one eyebrow raised. "It's alright, Frosty. It really is."

Jack visibly relaxed and then started setting the table for the brunette before he got the ice-cream out of the freezer for himself. He smiled a little as Jamie walked in to join them. The shirt was still askew, revealing a delicious sliver of sixpack that made Jack's eyes darken. Jamie had filled out so nicely in his teens. Him, Pippa and Cupcake had started kick-boxing as preteens so they would be able to defend themselves and actually fight – fight alongside the Guardians.

The trigger for that had been a kind of a mess with Cupid. The spirit of love had been overly annoyed by the Guardians and thought they took themselves too seriously, so he had pulled a prank on them and shot them all down with his magical arrows. Every Guardian fell in love with the first creature they looked at. Toothiana and North had looked at each other and spent the rest of that disaster locking lips and making out and also making everyone present insanely uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the mess coincided with the middle of December. Thankfully, Bunny had been looking at Phil when the arrow hit and fell in love with the Yeti, so the Easter Bunny decided to take over Christmas – Sophie still had the framed picture of Bunny in Nick's red clothes. The groundhog had accidentally been hit too and he fell for Bunny, which the memory of still made Bunny want to take a long hot shower. Sandy had been off courting the leprechaun. Jack had been the only one unharmed because he had been at Burgess with the kids at the time – so it had been up to them to find a solution for the problem and save the Guardians before Christmas could be ruined.

After that incident, where the kids had been forced to fight their way through Cupid's angry army of chubby-cheeked miniature angels the size of the Baby Teeth and Baby Flakes, the trio had started taking martial arts classes. And the effect on Jamie was _impressive_. He was broad-shouldered, with strong arms and a nice sixpack. Over his teenage years, his whole body had sharpened. His cheekbones and chin looked more defined, he had all those muscles, he even had a little shadow of a beard when he didn't shave (and Jack kinda thought that it looked really hot on Jamie, but he hadn't told him yet). Jamie had also hit a growth spurt and was now nearly twenty centimeter taller than Jack, which was just unfair but Jack made up for it by flying a little higher when next to him.

"Kiss", hummed Jack and opened his arms where he sat on the kitchen-counter.

Jamie laughed and stepped up between his boyfriend's legs to give him the demanded kiss. Cupcake made playful gagging noises and Jamie flipped her the bird while deepening his kiss with Jack.

/break\

Jack licked his lips as he sat perched on Jamie's desk, watching how Jamie did pull-ups on the metal pole he had in his door-frame for exactly this purpose. The brunette was down to his sweat-pants and Jack got to watch the movement of his sweat-slick back-muscles. His leather-pants were growing more and more uncomfortable the longer he watched, until he _really_ couldn't keep his hands to himself anymore. He floated over to hover behind Jamie and rest greedy hands on Jamie's shoulder-blades. The human yelped startled and let go of the pole, causing him to fall and crash onto the floor, squishing Jack beneath him. Both of them winced. Jamie slowly turned around to face his boyfriend, blinking surprised and then staring at Jack in disapproval.

"Could you try _not_ giving me a heart attack, Snowflake?", asked Jamie.

"It's not my fault I have a hot boyfriend whom I can't deny!", exclaimed Jack flustered.

His hands were on Jamie's upper arms, groping a feel and slowly running up to his shoulders, until the human was just as flustered as the spirit. Jamie stared down at his boyfriend, noting the blown pupils and also the tent in his too-tight pants. Oh. Well, the two of them had been dating for a month now and not a single day passed without Jack visiting Jamie, curling together on Jamie's chest as they watched TV, going out for ice-cream or to ice-skate or swim together. They had tried dinner once, but... it had been awkward, what with no one being able to see Jack, aside from little children. So they stuck to take-out and eating at home. Not that it really mattered, as long as they were together. Jamie tilted his head slowly. Jack's touch had grown decidedly more greedy and his kisses hungrier. Jack wanted to take the next step. Jamie blushed a bit, but oh did he want it too. Taking a shaky breath, he grasped Jack's hoodie by the hem and slowly pulled it up.

"W—What are you doing there?", asked Jack flustered.

"Well, I think it's pretty unfair that I'm half-naked and you're fully clothed", stated Jamie softly.

Still, he paused once Jack's naval was revealed, giving Jack all the time in the world to protest, swat Jamie's hand away or crawl out from underneath the human. Jack did neither of those things, he just locked eyes with Jamie, want clear in those ice-blue depths. Smiling gently, Jack lifted his arms so Jamie could pull the hoodie off. Jamie drank in the sight of his lithe, nearly translucent snow-white skin. Leaning down, he kissed the hollow of Jack's collarbone and then trailed his lips down to the cute, rosy-pink nipples. Jack hissed as the warm mouth found this sensitive spot on his body.

"O—Oh by the moon", groaned Jack, arching his back wide.

"Okay, or too much?", asked Jamie tentatively, hand running down Jack's torso.

"Not enough", whispered Jack, voice unusually dark as he tugged Jamie up into a kiss.

Jamie hummed in amusement as he deepened the hungry kiss. His hands wandered, one taking over what his mouth had done before and playing with the hard little knobs while the other found its way down to Jack's crotch. The Guardian whimpered softly – such a pretty sound spilling from those pretty lips, Jamie managed to capture it with his lips and savor it.

"W—Wait", interrupted Jack, grasping Jamie's wrist.

"Yeah?", asked Jamie, rigid and alert.

"Not... on the floo, in the doorway of our room", pointed Jack out.

Both of them paused at Jack's use of 'our'. While Jack looked embarrassed and a little afraid even, Jamie just smiled gently and placed a tender kiss on Jack's lips before slowly getting up.

"You're right. Let's move this to our bed", agreed Jamie, offering Jack a hand.

Gratefully, Jack took the hand and followed Jamie over to the bed, where he found himself pushed onto and sprawled out on it. He flushed as Jamie loomed over him, drinking in the sight and letting his eyes wander oh-so slowly as though Jack was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I love you _so much_ , Snowflake", whispered Jamie in awe.

"I love you too, Jam", grinned Jack pleased, pulling Jamie into another kiss.

"Can I...?", asked Jamie softly, hand tugging on Jack's pants.

" _Yes_ ", was the fast, hissed reply.

Grinning amused, Jamie finally got to undress his pretty Guardian. He flushed brightly as he saw all that perfect pale skin. Jack was like one of those porcelain dolls his grandma collected. Perfectly smooth, white skin that was cold and even to the touch. His hands were shaking in eagerness as he ran them down Jack's thighs, he blinked surprised when Jack's legs willingly fell open for him.

"Do you... I mean... have like... uh...", started Jack embarrassed.

Jamie held up one finger, a shark-like grin on his lips as he got up. "Stay. Wait."

Frowning confused, Jack remained on the bed until Jamie returned with a bowl filled with ice-cubes. Blinking curiously, Jack tilted his head and waited. Jamie put the bowl down and then proceeded to undo his pants and push them down. The bed around Jack was covered in an embarrassed sheet of frost at just how focused Jack now was on the proud erection pointing his way. Jamie laughed delighted at that reaction, puffing his chest out in pride a little. Though as he thought that Jack had spent enough time staring at him, Jamie climbed back onto the bed to sit between the widely spread legs of his lover. Kissing Jack, he grasped one of the ice-cubes and slowly ran it down Jack's chest. Obviously, it didn't make Jack shudder or react to the cold since he was naturally always cold, but Jamie still got to enjoy the wet trail of water as the ice melted. He slipped it down and behind Jack's cock, finally managing to get a yelp from Jack as the slightly thawed ice-cube was pushed against his entrance. A wicked grin was on Jamie's lips as he watched Jack's expression closely while he very slowly pushed the cube in, making Jack whimper. Leaning down, Jamie captured the next whimper as two fingers followed the cube. He started slowly scissoring Jack, watching the Guardian arch and writhe and whimper beneath him.

"You're so gorgeous, Snowflake", whispered Jamie in awe as the first actual snowflake hit his nose.

It started snowing, but the first time Jamie graced Jack's prostate, the snow picked up and there was quite the wind too. Jamie grinned amused and added a third finger while kissing Jack deeply. Jack's hands wandered curiously, very cold fingers wrapping around Jamie's cock. The human shuddered only a little and was actually grateful that he had been masturbating with ice-cold hands for years now, because if he had massively shied away now, Jack would probably retreat into a corner and feel guilty. Jamie moved his lips from Jack's, down to the Guardian's neck where he intended to leave a nice purple mark – Jack bruised rather prettily and Jamie loved leaving hickeys on his Guardian, especially whenever Jack had to leave for a day or so.

"Ja—amie", groaned Jack, tightening his grip on Jamie's cock. "Please?"

"Yeah. Yeah", nodded Jamie sharply, slowly pulling his fingers out.

Jack let go of Jamie's cock to allow the human to line up with his entrance and carefully ease his way in. Jack whimpered in a broken way at the large, warm intruder. Jamie was all over – above him and around him and inside of him – Jack didn't remember ever feeling that warm before since he had woken up in the lake. He wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck, clinging onto his source of warmth and love for dear life, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed by the sensation as Jamie started fucking him. Jamie rolled his hips slowly, trying to angle for Jack's prostate as often as possible, but he was just as overwhelmed by this feeling. Honestly, it was kind of a mess, jerky movements and sloppy touches as Jamie tried jerking Jack off while fucking him and in the end, both of them came way too early, but neither of them cared about it because neither had ever been happier. Jamie was panting hard as he spent his last drop of cum inside Jack, who seemed ridiculously happy and sated as the warm seed filled him. When Jamie slowly came down from his orgasm, he looked around his room wide-eyed. There was a solid two inch sheet of snow covering _everything_.

"Snowflake, move an inch", ordered Jamie gently, nudging the spent spirit, causing Jack to make a cute complaining sound. "No. You snow us in, you let me crawl under the covers."

Jack blinked blearily and then blushed. "Oh. Oops. I... have such good control. But... you..."

"I make you lose your cool?", joked Jamie with a broad grin.

Jack blinked before he giggled at the dumb pun and curled together against Jamie's chest while Jamie wrestled the blanket out from underneath them to wrap it around the both of them. He smiled gently down at Jack and kissed the top of the fluffy-white head of hair lovingly.

"Let's hope you made it only snow in our room, or Cupcake is gonna _murder_ us", whispered Jamie.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
